A Lesson Well Learned
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: When Ruby hooks up with party animal Weiss Schnee, it doesn't go the way she wants. Rated M for smexy smex and some swears. cover image belong to kumafromtaiwan, kumafromtaiwan(.)tumblr(.)com/post/119839362606/ruby-is-always-seducing-weiss-with-her-feminine


Ruby sat in a pile of her own sweat, heart beating rapidly and eyelids peeled back, her hyperventilation slowing to a normal pace.

Did that just happen?

Did she just bang one of the biggest party animals in Vale, and debatably, Remnant?

The girl in question – Weiss Schnee – was the child of Jacques Schnee, a well known oil baron and a celebrity in his own right. He had three children. One of them was a retired war veteran and now lived on the island of Patch, raising a family with her husband. The youngest, Whitley, wasn't brought up in the media, despite being groomed for his father's business after Whitley's sibling refused to be their father's heir.

Then there was Weiss, the middle child, whose reputation for being remarkably intelligent and well driven was only rivaled by her reputation for a heavy alcohol addiction and flirting fancy with narcotics. After meeting at a house party, flirting turned into drunken kissing and groping, which turned into Weiss taking the younger redhead home.

Ruby was not too sure if she enjoyed the whole experience or not.

"Told you I'd break you," Ruby turned round to the voice of Weiss Schnee, to see her idly smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling, almost bored looking.

It wasn't that at all, Ruby thought to herself. At the age of eighteen, she had dated her fair share of men and women, and more than a few introduced her to BDSM and rough sex. While Weiss had talked a big game and Ruby had been wanting to jump her since they first locked eyes, there was a small problem, one Ruby found hard to overlook.

Weiss was – for lack of a better word – shit in bed.

"Off you pop,"

At this, Ruby snapped. She had enough of this spoiled little brat. Though three years her senior, she was rather rude and disrespectful, the kind that only a small child could provide. In one fluid motion, Ruby straddled the heiress, and kissed her hard, making Weiss' eyes go wide in surprise. Ruby rubbed her knee painfully slowly but firmly against Weiss' crotch. Weiss tried to squirm, but Ruby had a firm grip on her. She pulled away, expecting Weiss to ask her to stop – which she would've in a heartbeat if she ever felt she was violating the woman's safety – but all that came was a soft moan. Ruby grinned in delight.

"Right, you little bitch, first of all, didn't you learn it's rude to get yours without getting your partner off?" Ruby growled. Weiss made an attempt to reply, but the additional pressure pushing against her from Ruby's knee made her think otherwise.

"Be a good girl, and listen. Secondly, I'm going to get mine," Ruby flipped onto her back and grabbed a fistful of the back of Weiss' hair, and forced it down against her centre. Weiss got the hint, and Ruby moaned at the point of contact her tongue made against her.

"You call yourself a sexual deviant, but you haven't impressed me. Let's see if you can change my mind,"

 **Oo0oo**

Ruby was pleased. Weiss lay next to her panting, seemingly shaken by how Ruby took command. Ruby leaned over, and Weiss seemed to flinch slightly. This slightly amused Ruby, but delicately ran her hand through Weiss' hair and kissing her again, this time gently, as though Weiss were glass and she could break. Tentatively at first, the heiress melted into the brief kiss, and Ruby held the trembling woman in her arms, wrapping the blanket over her cold shoulders, petting Weiss' hair with one hand and running her other up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"And your last lesson? Learn to play nice before you play nasty,"

 **Oo0oo**

Ruby smirked at the simple two sentence text message that buzzed on her phone.

"Hey, it's Weiss  
I had fun last night, call me x"

 **(Notes: A short and stupid wee idea I had, I hope you guys enjoy, ADIOS!)**


End file.
